BreakAway
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: After a betrayal, Serena leaves for Domino City. To see her brothers. But the senshi want to talk. But she Serena wants to knock their teeth out not talk. Serena will be OOC for while...
1. The Betrayal!

Break Away

Silver-can't believe I started another fic  
Yami-are you 16 yet?  
Silver (sweat drop) - Uh no  
Marik- I can't believe it myself but this time I get Serena

_**Serena appears  
**_  
Serena- have I told you how kawii you are?  
Marik- you just did  
Silver shots glare at Serena-do the disclaimer Marik-chan please?  
Marik (staring at Serena) - Whatever...  
Marik- Silver owns nothing ironic huh?

Pairings-

Tea/Yugi (better him than Yami)  
Joey/Mai  
Tristan/Serenity (Joey's sister mind you)  
Marik/Serena (to make up for all you Marik fan's who wanted that couple here's a fic just for you)  
OC/Yami

Takes place before battle City (Yugioh) and after the Chaos-era (Sailor Stars Series) final battle.

And this is my version of battle city understand? Good.

--

Chapter 1- Kicked out and Back home

Serena was sitting in her apartment. Since her 'parents' kicked her out. 'It pays to know the dimension guardian' she thought. Why because this mysterious guardian went to the DBZ dimension and had Bulma make two special laptops that you can use in parallel universes. She was currently chatting with her real brother Seto Kaiba.

_**Chat Room 1**_

**Blue-eyes-white-dragon: anything interesting happen lately**

**Serenity-hime-is-SM: no, but I'll be home soon**

**Blue-eyes-white-dragon: oh really when will that be?**

**Serenity-hime-is-SM: sometime next week**

**Blue-eyes-white-dragon: so I'll see you then**

**Serenity-hime-is-SM: yep, how's my boyfriend?**

**Blue-eyes-white-dragon: (growls) you mean Yugi?**

**Serenity-hime-is-SM: duh, I only have one boyfriend**

**Blue-eyes-white-dragon: hanging out with that geek who talks about friendship and other crap**

Serena stared at the screen for a few minutes before it sunk in. 'That cheating bastard' she thought. But just then her communicator went off, answering it Mars' angry face appeared "Moon get to the park now", 'how unoriginal the park' looking at the computer she typed:

**Serenity-hime-is-SM: youma attack Ja Ne**

**Serenity-hime-is-SM left chat room**

**Blue-eyes-white-dragon left chat room**

Placing the laptop in her space pocket she shouted "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Surround by the pretty lights and everything in her place stood the Champion of Love and Justice Sailor Moon. Sighing she jumped out of the window and ran towards the park.

_25 mins later_

Sailor Moon arrived just in time to see Venus get sent flying into a tree. "Moon Scepter Elimination" she shouted. Sailor Moon got ready for shout at the idiot named Serena. And so it started.

"Where the hell were you? I called you 30 mins ago" Mars shouted," We are starting to think your not good enough to be our hime or leader of the sailor scouts."

By then Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury were up and heard everything Mars said. Sailor Moon didn't turn around she instead asked "do the rest of you agree with Mars?"

"I agree with her Serena" started Mercury, "because you can't get anything above an F and you're always late."

"That and your a stupid klutz for a princess" said Venus

"I too agree with that and you can't fight worth a damn even if you life depended on it." said Jupiter. "Which it does by the way!"

"Hand over your locket and crystal!" shouted Mars

"No, I tried to get here but I do live on the other side if the city." said Sailor Moon, who was laughing inside but refused to show it.

The scouts were glaring at her. Sailor Moon placed a hand on her locket; she was then surrounded by ribbons that flew back into her locket. And she left the park not saying a word to the others. Once she was gone Mina wish she could take back everything she said.

When Serena arrived back at her apartment and pulled out her prized laptop out and started typing (reminds me of someone oh yea like Heero the perfect boyfriend opps I mean soldier) an email to Seto telling him everything and that she would be coming home tomorrow. With that happy thought she crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day Serena woke up to someone knocking on her door. She crawled from under her blankets thanking Selena it was Saturday looking at her clock and saw it was 9 o'clock. Shaking her head she walked to the door and looked outside the peep hole and saw her least favorite people. 'Oh great I get woken up to here more trash from the inners and this time they bought the Chibi brat and Darien, Selene really loves me. NOT!' Opening the door she was surprised when Rini jumped on her giving her a hug. (Don't believe that Serena she trying to kill you #notices readers glaring at me# gomen) Serena pushed Rini off of her "What's your problem Rini?" Then everyone heard a beeping sound coming from Serena's room.

"Rena what's that noise?" Serena ignored him and went to her room the others following. They were shocked to see a laptop in there and the other electronic things. "Rena what are those?" asked Darien pointing to the duel disks on her desk (and yes the ones from the battle city tournament)

"Those are the new holographic duel disk only they're prototypes." she answered not looking up. "Amy, don't touch those blue prints or Seto-kun will have a fit."

"Uh who's Seto-kun?" asked Amy. The only reply was the sound of keyboard keys being pressed Mina looked over Serena's shoulder and caught some the writing: I have the plans for duel disk we'll test when I get home understand Seto, before the writing was deleted.

"Minded your own business now what do you want?"

"Don't change the subject who the hell is Seto and what exactly are duel disks?" Just then everyone heard the door open then close. And foot steps coming towards the door the scouts grabbed there transformation pens ready to transform if there was any danger.

"Serena where are you?" came a little boy's voice, the scouts looked confused while Serena went to open the door.

Darien stopped her, "It could dangerous don't go out there." The sweat drop on her head got bigger. "Mokuba I'm in my room." she shouted.

The scouts looked confused just as the door opened two people walked in a little boy who looked like he was twelve and another boy looked about 17. "He looks like my old boyfriend." Lita whispered to Mina nodded all starry eyed.

"Serena, are you ready to go?" asked the mysterious brown haired boy. The sweat drop on the back of her head got bigger.

"It's 9:30 in the morning bad enough they come over this early…" (Points to the scouts and Darien) "Now you come over hello you all do realize what time it don't you? Or you can't tell time." she looked pissed.

"Rena your not mad are you it was my idea to come over and Mokuba agreed!" the older boy said as he wrapped his arms around Serena as he picked her up Serena giving a fake pout.

"You're still an idiot."

"So I'm your idiot" Serena touched her brother's forehead.

"Mokuba is Seto sick or something?"

"I'm starting to think so." Mokuba replied.

Darien tried of being ignored asked the question everyone's mind, meaning the scouts and himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba this is my big brother Seto we're Serena's brothers."

"BROTHERS" shouted the inners and Darien. The sweat drops on Serena's head grew even bigger.

"Idiots," she mumbled.

"What the hell do you idiots want? I thought I wasn't good enough to be a Sailor Scout or a Princess… so get lost you idiots and take the Chibi brat with you." Serena sneered. Serena started throwing stuff in her space pocket. Ranting on about idiots once everything was in her space pocket she glared at them. "It's over Darien; now take the sailor sluts and leave!" Darien would have yelled at her if it wasn't for the fact that her brother was there.

/the end for now/

Silver- A cliff hanger  
Marik- So (rolls eyes)  
Seto- Why the hell am I acting like an idiot  
Silver- I'm not telling you anything Seto  
Yami- Are you 16 yet?  
Silver (sweat drop)- Uh no  
Yami- Are you 16 bnw (Silver puts tape on Yami's mouth)  
Silver- So… anyway review please and tell me whether or not I should continue this story  
Serena- No you shouldn't  
_Silver pulls out a mullet and whacks Serena on the head_- Dumb blonde


	2. Chapter 2

Break Away

Silver-here's the second chapter  
Yami-review for it or else  
Silver (sweat drop) - (mutters) cute but overprotective  
Marik- You're telling me  
_Serena appears_  
Serena-hi Marik-chan  
Marik- hey Rena  
Silver shots glares at Serena-do the disclaimer Marik-chan please?  
Marik (staring at Serena) –whatever  
Marik- Silver owns nothing ironic huh?

**Pairings-**

Tea/Yugi (better him than Yami)  
Joey/Mai  
Tristan/Serenity (Joey's sister mind you)  
Marik/Serena (to make up for all you Marik fan's who wanted that couple here's a fic just for you)  
OC/Yami  
OC/Seto

Takes place before battle City (Yugioh) and after the battle with Chaos. And this is my version of battle city understand? Good.

Chapter 2- Home again

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba this is my big brother Seto were Serena's brothers."

"BROTHERS" shouted the inners and Darien. The sweat drop on Serena's head grew even bigger. Idiots she mumbled.

"What the hell do idiots want? I thought I wasn't good enough to be a sailor scout or a princess so get lose you idiots and take the chibi brat with you." Serena sneered. Serena started throwing stuff in her space pocket. Ranting on about idiots once everything was in her space pocket she glared at them. "It's over Darien; now take the sailor sluts and leave!" Darien would have yelled at her if it wasn't for the fact that her brother was there. (Darien's afraid of Seto-kun hehe I'm evil I know)

"Listen, Serena about last night we came over to apologize okay we didn't mean it in fact we don't now what made us say that to you--" Mina was cut off by Serena saying, "Look just because you apologize doesn't mean I'm coming back to you with open arms or something." (Okay I have had enough with the scouts their boring so let's go pick on JOEY! #crowd of angry Joey fans appear# hehe did I say Joey I meant the scouts.) Seto found the whole thing amusing while Mokuba was talking to Rini.

"Uh so you're Rini?" The happy-go-lucky-pink-headed-girl nodded. "Why do you have two ice cream cone shape ponytails on your head?" Rini's eyes got watery (boohoo she's about to cry. hahaha the pink headed idiot is crying.)

"WAHHHH!" Rini started crying. This caught everybody's attention. "Rini what's wrong?" Darien asked. Mokuba shook his head and started mumbling things about weak crybabies. Rini heard and started wailing louder.

Serena, who was getting a headache, shouted "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PINK HEADED BRAT!" Rini stopped and stared at Serena as if she had grown an extra head. Rini glared, "WHO ARE YOU? YOUR NOT SERENA!"

Serena smirked at Rini's stupidity. "Of course not, my name's Serenity Cosmos Kaiba!" she exclaimed. The inners, Rini and Darien fainted. "So ready to go?"

"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto was silent the whole time glaring at Darien.

Just then a portal appeared and a woman with creamy white hair that had pink strips in it, wearing the basic sailor fuku which was pink and red, her earrings had crescent moons and stars, and in the center of her bow was a locket that was pink and gold with a crescent moon and the symbol of Ra on it, her boots were red and had a strip of white on the top, the mysteries scout held a staff that was gold and on the tip was a blue orb. The name of this scout was Sailor Egyptian Crescent. (#grins# I'm so original).

"Well hello mother, Uncle Mokuba, Seto. I believe you were ready to go?" The trio weren't that surprise.

"Hello Serenity, I guess watching the dimension gates were that boring?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep and Pluto won't let me bring any of my video games, not even my Gameboy SP! Or the new video game you invented Uncle Mokuba."

Serena sighed, "Don't worry as soon as Rini's older she'll take over your job and you can take my throne."

Crescent bowed, "Thank you mother."

"No problem, now the portal please?"

"Of course!" Crescent said rising with wave of her staff a portal appeared, "all inside for a trip to Domino City, aka Uncle Mokuba and Seto's mansion."

Serena smiled, "You guys heard her inside!" With that Seto, Mokuba, Serena, and Crescent stepped through the portal landing on Seto's bed. Mokuba and Crescent were laughing while Serena and Seto were growling.

"Who's up for a trip to the mall?" Serena suddenly said. Seto and Mokuba paled while Crescent de-transformed.

"ME!" Serenity shouted.

/the end for now/

_**Review Acknowledgement**_

_**Hot as Hell**__**- thanks, I hoped I pleased you!**_

_**Allieb13**__**- here's that update!**_

_**Princess Moon Shadow**__**- haven't heard from you in awhile! Thanks for the review and comments.**_

_**Chikara Yuy**__**- (looks at name again) OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVED YOU REVIEWED FOR MY STORY! PLEASE UPDATE ALL YOUR GW/SM FICS! I JUST LOVE THE HEERO/SERENA FICS! (starts laughing) Kenji and Sammy shot at the G-boys! (laughing harder) man Quatre should've listen to Heero and not open the door. Poor Serena! I know she had to be embarrassed. And it all started with that innocent question! (doubled over laughing while gasping for air)**_

_**jumping-jo**__**- heres an update.**_

_**padfootcc**__**- thanks for the review**_

_**samisweet**__**-thanxs for the offer.**_

_**Wolfchildblazer**__**- (bows head) you have been with me through all my fics thank you!**_

_**TwinKats**__**- (bounces up and down) THANK YOU! AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU BECAME MY BETA READER!**_

_**Spirel**__**- thanks for the review (I've said that alot)**_

_**Flame Ivy Moon**__**- thanks for the review.**_

--

**Silver**- I'm evil now don't you guys want to know who Crescent's father is?  
**Marik**- That's easy me  
**Silver**- I hate you.  
**Marik**- no you don't your just saying that.  
**Serena**- he's right you know.  
**Marik**- so Serena want to go practice our script some where away from Kaiba?  
**Serena**-(smirks) why not!  
**Seto**- no  
**Serena**- You're not my boss so scram and bother Mokuba  
**Yami**- Are you 16 yet?  
**Silver**- (sweat drop) - no -.-;

_Seto and Serena still arguing with Marik hovering in the back ground_

**Silver**- See ya next chapter and please review. Umm excuse me I need to find my mallet! The blonde hid it so bye.  
**Yami**- That's if she doesn't get a headache followed by a case of writers block!  
**Silver**- If, I get writers block all I do is, reread what I wrote so far. (I use so I won't delete it or add more) Then if an idea comes I work with it and besides the 3rd chapter is already done for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Break Away

Silver-here's the third chapter

Marik- that's nice in all but when do I show UP!

Silver- if you want to go through Battle City, SHUT UP! Unless you want me to make this after battle city and only the REVIEWERS can make me change IT!

Marik- lets make a deal?

Yami- What kind of deal?

Marik- one that doesn't evolves you Pharaoh!

Silver -glaring- what is it?

Marik- if I get Seto to sleep with you, you'll let me show up!

Silver- (gets dream look on face) done deal

Seto- how the hell did I get in this?

Marik- I just put you in it now off you go with silver!

Seto- no

Silver- let me know when he's ready 'til then the CHAPTER!

Yami- Silver owns nothing but her character Sailor Egyptian Crescent. And my hea--- (gets cut off by silver smacking him)

Silver- this may seem long but it's just the form at the end, now stroll down 'til it says chapter 3.

Pairings-

Tea/Yugi (better him than Yami)

Joey/Mai

Tristen/Serenity (Joey's sister mind you)

Marik/Serena

OC/Yami

OC/Seto

/Mokuba

Takes place before battle City (Yu-gi-oh) and after Glaixia and this is my version of Battle City understand good.

**Chapter 3- Caught in the middle of sneaking out.**

"Who's up for a trip to the mall?" Serena suddenly said.

Seto and Mokuba paled while Crescent de-transformed.

" ME!" Serenity shouted.

" Nope, you're not going." Seto said with a note finality in his voice.  
" You two do the same thing every time. Go to the mall. Meet some idiot boy date him against my wishes, get heart broken come crying to me. Same old thing not happening!" Seto said glaring at the two girls.

Mokuba normally was with his brother on everything he did but he decided long ago NOT to get involved in a match like this.

* * *

Yugi and Company

" Hey, you guys! Want to go to the mall with me?" Tea asked.

" Alright with me, I'm bored!" Yugi agreed.

" Well, if Yug's going then I guess it wouldn't hurt." Joey agreed.

" Alright count me in." Tristen said.

" ALL RIGHT! This going to be GREAT! Did you guys hear about the new shoe sale?" Tea asked.

" Tea, we're boys. We don't care about shoes." Tristen remind her.

" Dat and we have to make sure you stay single for little Yug here." Joey teased.

Yugi blushed bright red. " Be quiet Joey!" Yugi mumbled.

Joey smirked as they walked to the mall. " What was dat Yug? you want to give Tea a kiss?" Joey said a huge grin on his face.

Yugi, who looked like a tomato kicked Joey. "SHUT UP!" he tried not to shout but did anyway.

In his soul room Yami was laughing having heard the whole thing.

Tea looked away from the two (Joey and Yugi) a slight blush on her face.

Tristen shook his head obviously Joey was going to do that all day.

* * *

Serena and Serenity

Serenity glanced at her mother, Serenity knew her mother had some type of plan that would end up with them in trouble. But it was the MALL a girls heaven. Clothes, shoes, jewelry, and a whole lot more.

Serena glanced at her nails; they could use a full set with a French manicure.

Serenity stood up and grabbed her purse.

Serena did the same. One look at themselves told them they needed the trip.

" So mom are we doing cash, check or charge?"

Serena smirked. " The only way Seto won't find us! Cash of course!"

Serenity shook her head people thought her mother was innocent but she was really the devil in disguise.

(10 MINUTES LATER)

" MOM! what color was the truck again?" Serenity asked.

"Black!" came the reply.

Serenity smirked," Mom I found the money!"

Serena was standing next to her daughter (1) in 2 seconds flat. Serena smirked before she started glancing at all 5 rows and 4 columns. Each row contained $400 dollars each. Equaling $2000 dollars.

"Mom why do you keep money inside of a car?"

Serena glanced at her daughter. " How else do you hide stuff from Seto without him knowing? In a piggy bank? Don't think so!"

Serenity rolled her eyes. She was too young for this. " I'm not getting the blame for this!" Serenity said.

" You won't have to," a voice said from behind.

Both girls paled.

" I thought I heard footsteps and voices down here." the voice continued.

" Uh (nerveous laughter) Seto what are you doing down here?" Serena asked.

Seto shook his head. "You're retarded right? I say no and what do I find? Hmm?"

Serena looked away feeling guilty.

" My sister and niece trying to sneak out and go shopping anyway. And to think I was going to give you these," (shows 2 credit cards with unlimited balances) Seto said.

Serena and Serenity glared at Seto.

There were two of them and one of him.

Seto MUST have read their minds because he throw the cards at Serena who caught it with ease.

" Thanks Bro." Serena said.

"No prob, just don't over shop." Seto said with that he turned and left.

The two were alone again, until two security guards showed up.

" Miss Serena, Miss Serenity. Mr. Kaiba has requested that we stay with you at all times during your trip."

"Ugh!" Both mother and daughter groaned.

"I hate it when he does that." Serena grumbled through her teeth.

* * *

**Review Acknowledgemen**t

**allieb13**- here's that update!

**wolfchildblazer**- heheh Yami's annoying again. And thanxs for reviewing! I know I'm not the best apple in the box!

**Chikara- Yuy**- I started bloopers for chapter 1, e-mail me if you wanna read it.

**AthrunZallaLover**- here's an update

**ymarti89**- hope this pleazes you

**princess moon shadow**- good luck with band camp

**Twin Kats**- THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! (heheh wolf-san that goes for you too!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- okay just so you know **_Serenity Kaiba-Ishtar_** was born in the Silver Millennium, but didn't die because Pluto had her training to be a guardian, a princess, and a Queen at the Dimension Gates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Silver- so who should Mokuba be paired with? It can be anyone from the SM world or YGO world. (It CANNOT be REBACCA HAWKINS or RINI/CHIBI USA TSUKINO-SHIELDS!) Or you can send me an OC to use for him. Note the OC MUST be FEMALE and 11 years old.

Marik- why not just write an OC form?

Seto- that makes more sense.

Silver- all right

Yami- are you 16 yet?

Silver- NO I'M 14! SO GET OVER IT!

Yami- can we start dating now?

Silver- no

-Seto gags up Yami to everyone's relief-

Silver- I didn't think you would actually do it!

Seto- I killed Gozenburo, tying him up was nothing

Silver- oh yea. Now that form to get it you have to e-mail.

Seto- it's long

Silver- I know

Marik- you need a life

Serena- I've been saying that since day one

Silver- not really

-Yami still tied up-

Silver- see ya ppls and don't forget to review.


End file.
